


Little cat and me

by nyanperonabear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, kid AU, tsukishima babysitiing kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanperonabear/pseuds/nyanperonabear
Summary: “Kenma… what-WHAT the hell is this?!” Tsukishima was looking  frantically at Kenma and two boys running around him.’‘How could I explain this…hmm” visibly tired Kenma made heavy sigh… His eyes were following the smiling kids.  ‘’Kuroo and Lev became kids…Now we have two infants in the team.”“I can see this…” impatient Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “ But I want to know how the hell my boyfriend became the brat in a diaper?”“He doesn’t need a diaper you know?” Yaku smiled. Boy seemed completely different than usually. He was  smiling happily and had some kind… of motherly aura. ‘’Personally I guess they are now around 5-years-old so really no diapers, and Kenma! They are not infants anymore!“





	Little cat and me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time agooooooo for a friend on my tumblr and thought to finally post here too. :)  
> P.S: English is not my first language so really sorry for all awkward mistakes. Sorry (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

“Kenma… what-WHAT the hell is this?!” Tsukishima was looking  frantically at Kenma and two boys running around him.

’‘How could I explain this…hmm” visibly tired Kenma made heavy sigh… His eyes were following the smiling kids.  ‘’Kuroo and Lev became kids…

Now we have two infants in the team.”

“I can see this…” impatient Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “ But I want to know how the hell my boyfriend became now the brat in a diaper?”

“He doesn’t need a diaper you know?” Yaku smiled. Boy seemed completely different than usually. He was  smiling happily and had some kind… of motherly aura. ‘’Personally I guess they are now around 5-years-old so really no diapers, and Kenma! They are not infants anymore!“

’'Whatever…” Kenma sighed again and now even longer, he really was exhausted with this situation about his friends transforming into kids. Plus he already got used to have Kuroo all around when he will need a help, and now looking at tiny Kuroo who need care was making him suddenly very tired.

’'So? Could you FINALLY say how it happened?”

“We can say they became victims of failed experiment” Taketora whispered with a tone as he at least would be saying political secrets.

“Experiment… yeah, sure” Boy gave them  the  _you-are-bunch-of-idiots_ look.

“But it’s true! They wanted to help our school club which research magic and supernatural events… But something went wrong and the result you can see. They  completely returned to times when they were kids. Mentally and physically!”

Yeah, his boyfriend got reduced into little dwarf playing hide-and-seek and they count he will believe into their stupid fairy tales… The  _you-are-bunch-of-idiots_ look no. 150.

“Tsukishima-san, you don’t need to believe us… But at least you can’t argue with this what your eyes see…” Yaku couldn’t end his sentence because he got drowned out by excited boy.  
“Tsukki!!!!!!!!!!” Kuroo yelled happily and ran straightly into Tsukishima, for his sight  and his smile glasses boy’s facial expression got much gentler and calmer.

“O.k so let'say I believe in this… what a plan you have to make them back to their adult self?”

“So we will wait for magic club to find antidote for this” Inuoka explained with excitation. His words made Tsukishima almost choke.

“Really? You count on  the people thanks to who we have now little kindergarden? Yeah, I wish luck… So I guess Kuroo and Lev will wear diapers to the end of  their lives…” Tsukishima tried to seem sarcastic and cool like normally but in reality he was scared. Scared to death that he will never get back his boyfriend.

“They don’t use diapers” Kenma corrected with monotone tone, which made Yaku smile gently.

“I know how absurd it looks… But better to not wory their parents so they and school  can’t get know about this… So I will take Lev to my home…” But then he stopped because mentioned Lev appeared near his legs demanding to be taken for hands. It was so ridiculous yet so warm to see the smallest member of Nekoma to be holding in his little arms the biggest one-  who now was little kid.  Yaku seemed to enjoy this reverse of height a lot and babysitting his giant boyfriend in this pocket version.

“So I guess… I will take Kuroo to my house?” Kenma yawned and his eyes lost the last light of motivation.   
’'No!”

_Oh_ … oh! Tsukishima realized  _too_  late his own loud disagreement that flied from his own mouth so unconsciously. His cheeks flushed a little but he recovered his cool very fast.

‘’I mean, I will take care Kuroo. It will be for best,  I can’t rely on such irresponsible people like you. It’s kid after all…” Not that Tsukishima on his own had any experience with babysitting kids, but-but-but he just couldn’t leave Kuroo with them, right? _Right?!_

’'Whatever” Kenma replied  indifferently, but looked much more relieved.

„But how we will explain this to their parents?”

’'Leave this to me” Yaku smiled mischievously.

—————————————-

Tsukishima was lying on bed and was happy this crazy day finally ended. Before his eyes were appearing all today events. First this weird de-aging accident, then how he was explaining his mum that Kuroo is ’'kid of his friends but they have some problems so Kuroo will stay with them for few days”. Thanks God his mum immediately got stole by little Kuroo’s charm and wasn’t asking too many troublesome asks. Pheeeew, but then Tsukishima also realized how spontaneous his decision was… He didn’t even really plan how to take care of Kuroo. His mum will help, and luckily it’s break in school but still… Will he will be able to take care of kid?! Kids don’t like him, and he also not is too fond in them… His fight of thoughts got stopped when he noticed that Kuroo couldn’t sleep.

“Kuroo you are kid.. kids sleep at this time… why you don’t?” Tsukishima made big effort for his tone to sound calm and friendly.

“Uhm it’s nothing… Just can’t sleep..”

“Are you scared? Of new place?”

“…”

Ehhhhhhh…?! Tsukishima took a big breath and tried to smile “You don’t need be. Really.”

“And I miss someone…my beloved…”

Beloved…?! Huuuuh. Who could be beloved for kid Kuroo? Tsukishima felt uncomfortable… and jealous? No, how even he could be jealous…

“… My beloved plush mascot, cat Blackie” Kuroo whispered shyly and his cheeks become red. “I know mascots are for kids… but I really got used to my Blackie, he is friend…”

Tsukishima burst laugh ’'Haha you said _mascots are for kids_ , so who you think you are? You are a kid,  _at least for now_.”

“I’m not a kid!!! I have 5-years-old, you know?! I’m big boy!”

“Yeah, yeah, but still this big boy will not be able to go sleep without his beloved mascot right?” Tsukishima smirked and sighed then he directed to big closet near his desk. After a moment of looking he returned with big, green, stuffed dinosaur. Tsukishima put toy into Kuroo’s hands and boy immediately hugged this.

“Have this and go sleep already o,k?”

“Wooooooooooow!!! Tsukki! Tsukki! It’s so cool!!!!!!!!! Can I give this dinosaur a name?” Kuroo was asking with eyes open wide, full of expectation.

“Whatever, do what you want’ glasses boy replied nonchalantly but he had to bite himself in tongue to not add:  _but I guess you will come with some lame name, like this poor Blackie. Who give cat name Blackie? Pathetic._

’'So Dino-chan!”

_Bravo, here you go._

—————————————-

“Wake up Kuroo!”

Tsukishima’s urgent yet gentle plea made Kuroo open his eyes. “Please, Tsukki… 5 minutes more.”

To be honest looking at these cute asking eyes Tsukishima really wanted to say “yes of course” but he had to act as proper guardian of him for a time he is in kid form.

After toilet and choosing clothes (which they bought during their trip to Tukishima’s house) Tsukishima grinned ominously: “Kuroo we must finally to do something with this…” teenager pointed Kuroo’s hair. Maybe finally he will be able to get rid of this annoying spiked hair of Kuroo?!  On his face appeared excited yet quite evil smile. Little Kuroo got shivers not even completely understanding about what Tsukishima’s talking.

Sadly for Tsukishima no matter how many times washed and brushed Kuroo’s black hair… the bed hair was backing… He was really born to be bedhead forever.

—————————————-

Much to Tsukishima’s surprise taking care of Kuroo came very naturally for him and what even more curious he wasn’t annoyed by him how he was expecting he will be. To be honest it was quite nice to discover all sides of Kuroo he didn’t know before.

One day Tsukishima discovered something he could not even imagine about Kuroo, even kid Kuroo. It was stormy day, full of loud rain and lightning… and Kuroo had tears in eyes and was trembling, trying to hide under bed.

“Kuroo what the hel-.. I mean what you are doing?” But without boy’s answer Tuskishima guessed what is happening.

“Ho… what a little chicken you are.” Tsukishima smirked, who could imagine his all cool and fearless boyfriend is scared of storms? Ho, ho what a great thing to tease him… But Tsukishima couldn’t triumph too long getting this new dirt for Kuroo…seeing sad face of boy and his pouting face.  ’'I’m sorry, Kuroo…“  _Jeeezz, children are so troublesome._

’'Say Kuroo… you want me to tell you a story?”

“Yes!!! Tsukki!” Kuroo calmed a little and Tsukishima put him on his knees covered by fluffy blanket.

’'So uhmm…it will be a story about crow and cat with shit-eating grin.”

“Shit-eating” Kuroo repeated with merry laugh so for a moment Tsukishima felt guilty to teach a kid such words. But then he realized this little guy will grown up into Kuroo Tetsurou he knows, so soon guiltiness… magically vanished and Tsukihima could calmly continue his fairy tale that rocked Kuroo to sleep.

That night Tsukishima had really weird dream, it was memory of his and Kuroo first date from 7 months ago… Everything was like Tsukishima remember but ending was different. Kuroo started running from glasses boy, and when he finally caught him up, Kuroo transformed into big red balloon and burst. It made Tsukishima to wake up heavily breathing. Automatically he checked if little Kuroo is o.k., then he felt enormous pain in his chest finally realizing how much he missed the times he and Kuroo were spending before de-aging event.

Tsukishima thinking that kid Kuroo was still asleep whispered with trembling voice “I miss you Tetsurou…”  after which he already felt guilty towards Kuroo-kid. He was happy he could spend time with little Kuroo… but on the same time he just  _missed sooooo much_  adult Kuroo, his boyfriend. Tsukishima sighed thinking how pathetic he is and wanted back to sleep but noticed Kuroo didn’t sleep. Boy gave him concerned look “Tsukki are you sad? Did you had bad dream?” kid Kuroo patted Tsukishima’s blonde hair and tried to embrace him by his little hands.

“Don’t cry Tsukki! I promise you that when I will grown up .. I-I-I will be your knight!”

Tsuskihima felt so embarrassed and he got taken by a moment and said even more embarrassing words “You are already my lil knight”… that’s why he was so grateful when someone called to his phone and stopped this. Tsukishima’s phone made very loud and cheerful beep-beep.. _Who the hell change my phone tune?_ But he knew it was little Kuroo because it was melody from boy’s favorite cartoon about robots, which Tsukishima also was watching with him by the past week boy was living in his house.

When he answered on the other side of call he heard Kenma and his ’'We have antidote”. It made Tsukishima froze.  He wasn’t sure what to feel. He was happy, of course, but already felt quite lonely without babysitting small Kuroo.

’'Kuroo… we must to talk…”

—————————————-

Tsukishima was trying to explain Kuroo all situation which wasn’t too easy, but he could promise boy was understanding more than he was saying. He seemed much more concentrated and serious than by the past few days. After long travel they finally arrived to place of their destination and met Nekoma players. There was also president of magical club who were very loudly once again apologizing for troubles his club made but Tsukishima was glaring at him with murderous aura. And when he took from him the bottle with antidote he said he will kill him if after drinking this something bad will happen to Kuroo. To make sure it will be safe he waited for Lev to drink this firstly. After seeing Lev transforming into his adult form and being fine after drinking this potion Tsukishima lost his doubts and knelt near Kuroo.

„Kuroo… Tetsu-chan are you scared?“ Tsukishima patted his hair.

’'No … no! Of course I’m not… I just will be lonely… without you… ”

“You will not, baka. I will be here. Always”.

“Always together? Promise?!” Kuroo smiled and Tsukishima nodded and replied with honest smile and after this he gave him bottle. Kuroo took this with trembling hands and drank. He cuddled to Tsukishima and teenager hugged him back. After few seconds potion started to work and Kuroo body returned to normal. He wasn’t kid anymore. Nor physically, nor mentally. But he remember all his memories from the past days.

“Wow! It was crazy! What a week! Tsukki!!! Thank you for everything!!!” Kuroo in his adult form hugged Tsukishima tightly. Which made blond boy realized how much he was missing  being in Kuroo’s strong arms. He felt so emotional, but he couldn’t show this by any cost. So when Kuroo made his face closer to Tsukishima’s to kiss, he pushed him a little.

“Yes, yes… welcome back Kuroo… but before this.. Could you put something on yourself? It’s gross to be hugged by naked guy!” Tsukishima pointed and Kuroo’s clothes which after his growing got ripped.

“Tch, you don’t mind when we are in bed” Kuroo grinned but after this he got poked by Tsukishima’s elbow.

“Did you miss me Tsukki-Tsukki?!”

’'Not at all. As kid you were cuter and less annoying.”

“Oh so you think I was cute kid? Awwwww it’s so sweet from you to say, Thank you!!!”

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :*


End file.
